


The Bet

by Space_Cadet_Blues



Series: Always By Your Side [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Hank Anderson Swears, M/M, POV Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Cadet_Blues/pseuds/Space_Cadet_Blues
Summary: Gavin thinks there's something going on between the Lieutenant and the resident toaster.Tina thinks he's full of it.





	The Bet

“They’re totally doing it.”

Tina Chen almost drops her sandwich, scattering crumbs all over her own lap and Gavin’s desk where she perches, as she scrambles to regain a grip on her half eaten tuna mayo. “What?”

Gavin takes a harsh bite out of his chicken wrap, glaring across the bullpen to where Connor is casually seated on the corner of Lieutenant Anderson’s desk. They’re talking about something probably not case related considering Anderson’s relaxed posture. He’s leaning back in his chair and he’s even smiling. The fuck.

Gavin doesn’t think he’s seen Anderson smile in all the time they’ve worked together. Well, at least before the revolution. The walking bucket of bolts seems to have made Anderson’s disposition a hell of a lot sunnier. A fact that unnerves Gavin greatly.

“Just look at them. There’s something going on there.”

Tina glances their way before laughing. “No way. You’re obsessed.”

“I’m not obsessed. They’re the ones throwing it in everyone’s face.”

“By having a friendly private conversation at their own desk space?” Tina raises an eyebrow in amusement when Gavin turns his glare on her.

“You seriously haven’t noticed how tin man just follows Anderson around. Worshipping him like he’s some kind of drunken hobo Jesus.”

“He’s been doing that since day one! And I'm pretty sure Anderson has cleaned up his act. I haven't caught a whiff of booze on him since Connor came back to work.”

Gavin grunts and returns to his spying, taking another angry bite out of his wrap. Anderson pats Connor’s knee to signal the end of the conversation, but his hand lingers for way too long, as does his gaze before he turns back to his terminal. Connor slips off the desk and heads for the break area. No doubt to get the Lieutenant his afternoon coffee.

Gavin narrows his eyes. “There’s something different.”

“I bet you a hundred dollars nothing is going on,” Tina sighs, picking at her sandwich.

Gavin turns to her, spinning his chair gently left and right as he thinks. “You’re on. And if they are fucking, which they most certainly are, what do you want as proof.”

Tina rolls her eyes, obviously not expecting him to take it seriously. But still she indulges him. And this is why Gavin appreciates her friendship. She puts up with his shit.

“I dunno, a picture of them kissing?” she smiles, on the verge of laughter like it’s the most ridiculous notion. But she doesn’t have the spend the amount of time with them that Gavin does. She doesn’t have to witness the subtle touches and glances. Whispered conversations and the smiling. oh the smiling. Ugh.

“Done.”

“Come on Gav, you’re not serious.”

“I’m a hundred dollars serious.” He holds out his hand to seal the deal.

Tina laughs in disbelief, slipping off of his desk and slapping her hand into his giving him one firm shake, “I guess it’s a bet.”

 

\----

 

Lucky for Gavin shadowing Connor and Hank turns out to be fairly easy. All of them are stuck doing paperwork on a Friday which gives Gavin a perfect opportunity to keep an eye out and see if they try to disappear together.

He gets lucky at around 11am when Hank disappears in the direction of the old archive room and Connor follows not long after.

Giving a cursory glance to see if anyone is watching Gavin makes his way as carefully as possible down to basement level, phone in hand, and pauses at the archive room door.

There’s the sound of a folder hitting the floor, the scattering of papers, and something heavy hitting one of the old oak desks. A grunt. Then, “gimme a hand here Con.”

“Having trouble getting it in Lieutenant?”

A snort. “How about you shut up and shove it in there yourself you little shit.”

“Very well.”

Gavin honest to god almost pukes onto his expensive loafers. Tina better be prepared for her picture to be a little more ‘not safe for work’ than planned. He’s going to need serious therapy after this.

He places a hand carefully on the door handle.

_One. Two. Three._

He throws the door open yelling, “surprise fuckers!”

He lifts his phone just in time to get... a picture of a very startled Hank slipping on a fallen manila folder and almost braining himself on the cabinet behind him if not for Connor’s lighting quick reflexes.

Hank takes a few deep breaths, righting himself before his face reddens with rage and Connor’s gentle grip on his arms turns firm as he holds Hank back from leaping across the room to smash Gavin’s face in.

“Reed what the fuck?!” he bellows.

At a more in depth glance, apparently the heavy thud was a box of very old papers being dumped on the desk, and the object Hank was having trouble ‘getting in’ was an old draw so stuffed with files it refused to close properly. They were apparently, actually working.

Oh. Shit.

Luckily this situation is totally salvageable.

“Just... Just making sure you’re not slacking off, making toaster boy do all the work. We both know he’s the brains of the outfit and that’s only because he literally has a Google search engine for a brain.”

“Reed!” Hank roars.

Connor’s LED is a swirling yellow turning red. That can’t be good. Time for a swift exit.

“Keep up the shitty work freaks.” He gives them a mock salute before booking it up the steps and scurrying back to the relative safety of his desk.

He’s less likely to get a beating in view of Fowler’s office.

Checking his phone he finds he's managed to snap a few pictures. A very comical one of Hank mid slip. Swiping through he finds one of Connor holding Hank as though he’s catching a maiden mid swoon. The look of concern on his face is such that it’s almost not funny. But he didn’t manage to give the old fucker a heart attack so he allows himself an amused grin.

Still not evidence though.

 

\---

 

For the rest of the day he stays as far away from Hank and Connor as he possibly can.

Hank occasionally throws him a murderous glare and Connor glances at Hank with nothing but concern. It’s hard to get that look on Connor’s face out of his head.

 

\---

 

When Tina makes an appearance towards the end of the day Gavin almost hides behind his desk. But he has more pride than that.

“so.”

“I don’t have it yet.”

“I didn’t think so. You alright? You look like someone just took a shit on your desk.”

“Ha.”

He drops into his chair huffing while Tina leans against his desk. He swivels the chair a little.

Tina looks at him, similar to the way Connor has been looking at Hank all afternoon. “I have never seen you this quiet. I know when there’s a mystery to solve you throw yourself head first into it, but, this doesn’t matter. So what if they are together. Good luck to them. It’s nice to have somebody. Maybe you should take a leaf out of their book.”

Gavin snorts but he has no fight left in him to disagree. Tina should know better than anyone he’s best off alone.

“Look, this is stupid. Forget the hundred dollars. Let’s just go get a drink. But, you’re buying.”

He smiles. Fair enough, “Alright.”

“Great, I’ve just got to hand in a report and change and I’ll be right with you.”

“I’ll call a car. Meet me outside.”

“Sure.”

 

\---

 

Gavin is just about to round the corner into the parking lot, mid way through lighting a cigarette when a couple of voices make him stop. That’s definitely Hank and Connor. He gets the feeling that now would be an awkward moment to reveal himself so he waits for them to leave. Part of him is also aware that Hank had no trouble taking a swing at Perkins in front of everyone in the office after knowing him for just a couple of days. Gavin has been annoying Hank for years. Its probably not wise to present Hank with opportunities to beat his ass where no one can witness it. There’s also Connor but he’d rather not think about that.

“I just don’t know what goes through his fucking head sometimes. He’s a good detective but he needs to keep a lid on that crazy. It also doesn’t help that he’s about as likable as a kick in the balls, ” Hank grumbles. Gavin hears him scuff the ground with his foot.

Two guesses as to who they are talking about. Gavin frowns. That’s certainly a rich statement coming from someone who deliberately acted as sour as two week old milk in order to keep everyone at a distance.

“Has there ever been a time when Reed has been agreeable?” Connor pipes up. Reed is curious to hear the answer. He rests the hand holding his lighter on the wall, the cigarette pinched between his lips momentarily forgotten.

“Yeah.” Hank sighs. “A long time ago. I guess, I didn’t exactly help matters. After... After. I didn’t really care about much. He probably resents me for it. For not putting in the effort I should have. For letting personal matters get in the way of the job.”

“Well. I don’t think it would be too late to fix things. He’s certainly bull headed, but as you said, he’s a good detective. I believe he would respect an attempt at reconciliation.”

Reed’s grip tightens around his lighter.

“Yeah maybe... But until he stops calling you toaster boy he can fuck off.”

And just like that the tension is gone.

Gavin hears Connor hum in amusement.

“Alright. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Hank.”

“Mm?”

“I’m proud of you.”

Gavin chooses that moment to peek and what he sees makes his jaw drop, cigarette tumbling to the ground.

Connor kissing Hank. On the mouth. It’s brief and afterwards the android takes a step back to give Hank space, hand lingering on his chest before returning to his side. Hank looks... Happy. If somewhat embarrassed.

The Lieutenant clears his throat. “Well, let’s get home. Sumo’s gonna start wondering where we are.”

Gavin leans against the wall watching them get into Hank’s piece of shit manual. Just before Connor gets in he looks up, meeting Gavin’s gaze. His expression unreadable. Gavin’s not sure how to react but the moment quickly passes as Connor ducks into the vehicle and the door slams shut. The car gives a loud rumble and soon swerves out of the lot, disappearing into evening traffic.

A sudden hand on his shoulder startles him badly and he almost drops his lighter, whirling around.

Tina raises an eyebrow at him. “You okay?”

He could tell her. She might believe him, she might not. But something tells him he shouldn’t. So for once in his life Gavin Reed listens to the little voice in his head, telling him its none of his business and he should just drop it.

“I’m fine. C’mon, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I think Gavin is a crappy human being I also think somewhere under all that bravado he also has a heart.
> 
> If you want, come yell at me on twitter @Spacecadetblues
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
